halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Spartans
Rise of the Spartans is a Halo: Reach Machinima film series created by Arbiter 617. It focuses on a team of Spartans on Reach, who later teleport to a Forerunner Ring and encounter more Covenant. Episodes Part 1 The episode begins at Beachhead, a squad of ODSTs were assigned to defend the area at all costs. After suffering one casualty, the remaining four begin debtaing whether it was worth defending the area anymore. Meanwhile at a UNSC Security Outpost, a marine comes up to the commander and says that the ODST squad is pinned down. The commander decides to assist the ODSTs by ordering an orbital strike on the beachhead, hoping to soften the defenses there. Seeing the orbital strike, the ODSTs tke this opportunity to move to a better defensive location. As they were traversing, the squad encounters a pair of hunters; where all four focus there fire and manage to kill one. Unfortunately, the second hunter gets to close and kills another ODST, the ODST Captain orders the rest of the squad to fall back. The marine reports to the commander, saying that the squad took another casualty and are pulling back. The commander states that they can't give any more support, and that ODSTs are on they're own now. The three remaining ODSTs are taking cover, and continue to debate whether to stay and defend the beachhead, or fall back to the inner city. Then a brown figure appears on the horizon, and starts moving towards the ODSTs. One of the ODSTs sees something coming on the motion trackers, causing the other two to prepare to fire. A grunt comes up the stairway and is immediately killed, prompting the two ODSTs to look at their squadmate. Then an Elite major comes out of Active Camo, and takes out a sword. The three ODSTs attempt to scramble out of the way, but the Elite kills the ODST Captain and attempts to kill the other two. All of a sudden, Ocelot/Spartan 806, saves them in the nick of time and orders them to fall back to the city. As the ODSTs were falling back, Ocelot gave them suppressing fire killing the remaining hunter, a couple of grunts and jackals, and finishing off a wraith with a rocket auncher. The three make it back to the Security Outpost, where they're greeted by the commander who angrily asked about the defense of he Beachhead. Ocelot reports that the Beachhead is lost and reccomends him to fall back to the inner city to survive. The commander repsonds saying that his orders is to defend the checkpoint no matter what, stating that death is just another road to victory. All of a sudden, a marine monitoring the radar yells that "it went to shit." One of the ODST's says it should be working fine, and asks what it means. The commander immediately jumps to a conclusion: "It means we've got stealth elites." An elite comes out of active camo, revealing a needler rifle pointed at the commanders head. Then a whole squad of stealth elites appear on site. The spec ops elite, orders the marines to drop their weapons and get down on the ground. The marines do as their told, and the spec ops leader tells one of the elites to check their equipment. On one of the nearby buildings, a purple figure is monitoring the situation with a sniper rifle. Everyone but Ocelot is on the ground, the spec ops leader tells him one more time to get down on the ground. Ocelot justs stands still, one of the elites comes from behind and asks permission to execute the spartan. As the elite was about to kill Ocelot, a sniper round to the head kills the spec ops. Taking advantage of the situation, Ocelot takes out his pistol and finishes the rest of the elite spec ops squad. A voice on the radio says, "Thought you might need some help here." Ocelot responds saying that a few moments earlier could've helped. Ocelot moves up toward the front of the barricde, and Whipser/Spartan 316 meets up with him. Ocelot and Whisper begin having a discussion about the situation at hand, but are interrupted by the marine commander asking if they hold this area due to an oncoming Covenant attack. They both agree to stay, and the marine commander requests for reinforcements. A couple squads of marines, along with the last two ODSTs, begin hustling toward the barricade and take defensive positions around the barricade. Ocelot and Whisper decide to flank the elites from behind hoping to trap them on both sides. As the marines wait behind the barricades, a fusion cutter is slicing the entrance in half, the marine commander tells the group to get ready. Then the slicing stops, all is quiet for a few more seconds until a plasma explosion creates a hole in the entrance. Squads of elites start rushing out into the courtyard, the marines and ODSTs begin to fire at will. At first, the elites start taking casualties, but start to find cover. As more elites start entering the courtyard, Whisper jet packs from behind and snipes a few of them before the attacking force starts focusing their attention on her. Whispers hovers near Ocelot's position and asks him for his assistance. The two spartans charge into battle inflicting many casualties on the elites. An Elite Ultra sees this, and takes out his fuel rod cannon. Ocelot sees this, and tells Whisper to get behind him while he goes into Armor Lock. The fire deflects off the shield and Ocelot breaks off after a few seconds when the elites recharge their weapons. Back at the barricades, the marines start taking some casualties as well. Ocelot and Whisper start falling back to the barricade and help support the marines from there. The fighting continues with both sides taking heavy losses, Commander Meaves then notices that an elite ultra is 'slipping around the side ' to which Ocelot goes to deal with. As he trys to ambush it from above the elite kncks him down, he trys to fight back but is smashed back into the ground by the elite. He then notices his shotgun lying on the ground, he dodges around the elite as it swipes at him, pickes up his shotgun and shots it as it charges him. He heads back to the barricade where the fighting has ended, Looking around i is clear it was a hard fough victory. They then are contacted by Nightflash who informs them that they are to return to their headquaters and asks Ocelot to trust him. The two spartans return the their headquaters where they meet up with Swift who tells them that Nightflash is planning to get them off reach. Ocelot walks off angerly stating that he has to hear this from him. He then argues with Nightflash about the morality of leaving their home, Ocelot walks off again saying that Nightflash may run but he won't, followed by Whisper who says that they should do as we are told. Nightflash then dicscusses with Swift about why he wants to leave. Meanwhile Ocelot goes to talk with Brass about what has happened, Brass manages to talk him into joining the rest of them in leaving the planet. Nightflash then tells the rest of the team his plan. To use a forunner teleporter, which suprises Brass who thought they were going to smuggle off in the back of some carrier, and jump to the neares coloniesed planet Arcadia. To hide from ONI they plan to blow up the headquaters and look like they all died in the explosion. The spartan team then arrives at the facility where they meet the CEO of the company Blake, a friend of Nightflash, who says that they will be able to leave in a bit. The facilty is then assulted by banshee's, Nightflash tells his squad to stay in the building but they all rush out to fend off the attack, Brass then tells Nightflash that he should let go a bit so they can be more effective and then runs off to fight the banshee's. They take out all but one of the banshee's that escapes as Ocelot trys to borad it. The spartans come back inside to findout that their is an elite strike force inbound. The spartans plan to use a bomb to sabotage the facility and stop the elites from following giving the CEO and his workers time to escape throught the mountains. Swift heads off to cover the bomb carrier, Whisper sets-up on the ridge and the others ambush them as they jump down. Fighting at first favours the spartans but they are soon over run by elites and fall back into the lab. Swift is then ambushed by a bunch of elites and the bomb carrier is killed. Nightflash orders him to leave the bomb, the spartans then head throught the teleporter and Ocelot runs out to grab the bomb. The spartans then head throught the teleporter as the bomb detonates... Part 2 Part 3A Part 3B Part 4 Part 5 Characters *'Nightflash-Spartan 617' (Team/Squad Leader) *Voice Actor: Arbiter 617 *Armor: Armor: Helmet-Mark V/CMN, Right Shoulder-Commando, Left Shoulder-MJOLNIR Mark V, Chest-Assault/Commando *Colors: Green primary, Blue secondary *Weapons: Assault Rifle, Spartan Laser *Armor Ability: SPRINT *'Swift-Spartan 213' (Shotgunner, Support Specialist) *Voice Actor: MIK3 WB *Armor: Helmet-Mark V, Right Shoulder-Recon, Left Shoulder-ODST, Chest-HP/Parafoil *Colors: White primary, Blue secondary *Weapons: DMR, Shotgun, Assault Rifle *Armor Ability: DROP SHIELD *'Ocelot-Spartan 806' (Grenadier, Assault Specialist) *Voice Actor: TTU Gunslinger *Armor: Helmet-EVA/CMN, Right Shoulder-Recon, Left Shoulder-Commando, Chest-UA/Multi-Threat *Colors: Brown primary, Ice secondary *Weapons: DMR, Grenade Launcher, Rocket Launcher, Shotgun *Armor Ability: ARMOR LOCK *'Whisper-Spartan 316' (Sniper) *Voice Actress: Olliban *Armor: Helmet-Recon UA/HUL3, Right Shoulder-Jump Jets, Left Shoulder-Recon, Chest-Default *Colors: Purple primary, Gold secondary *Weapons: Sniper Rifle, DMR, Shotgun *Armor Ability: JET PACK *'Brass-Spartan 023' (Heavy Weapons Specialist) *Voice Actor: halosavior007 *Armor: Helmet-Air Assault, Right & Left Shoulders-Hazop, Chest-UA/Base SecurityW *Colors: Maroon primary, Orange secondary *Weapons: Machine Gun Turret "Sam"/Mini-Gun, DMR, Shotgun, Assault Rifle *Armor Ability: HOLOGRAM *'Mark '''played by ace6623 (Representative of Al's Blue Wing in the Highlands) *Armor: Helmet-Military Police HU/RS/CNM, Right & Left Shoulder-EVA, Chest-Assault/Sapper. *Colors: Brown primary, Ice secondary. *Weapons: Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher. *Armor Ability: None *'Archangel played by 'Jon Michael Villagomez' (Current Captain of Midsummer Night) *Armor: Helmet-Commando, Right Shoulder-ODST, Left Shoulder-UA/Base Security, Chest-HP/Parafoil. *Colors: Forrest primary, Sage secondary. *Weapons: DMR, Shotgun. *Armor Ability: None. *'Sev '''played by RoboLeaderOom9 (Former Captain of Midsummer Night) *Armor: (Previous Armor): Helmet-Pilot UA/HUL3, Right Shoulder-Commando, Left Shoulder-Security, Chest-HP/Parafoil. (Current Armor): Helmet-GUNGNIR HU/RS, Right & Left Shoulder-Security, Chest-HP/Parafoil. *Colors: Black primary, Sage secondary. *Weapons: Assault Rifle, Spiker, Grenade Launcher. *Armor Ability: EVADE *'A.I 'played by Shiralai *Mode of Transport: Decommissioned Armor Enhancement. *'Rahgath 'played by Memphiston93 (Shipmaster of the Covenant Armada over Halo) *Armor: Field Marshall. *Colors: Gold primary and secondary. *Weapons: Needler Rifle, Energy Sword. *Armor Ability: EVADE. *'Firelight 'played by 'Sean Mayes (Leader of all Covenant ground forces on Halo) *Armor: Zealot. *Colors: Maroon primary and secondary. *Weapons: Energy Sword, Plasma Repeater, Fuel Rod Cannon. *Armor Ability: EVADE. *'Raptor 'played by Ghost Omel *Armor: Zealot. *Colors: Yellow primary, Khaki secondary. *Weapons: Needler Rifle, Energy Sword. *Armor Ability: EVADE. *'Kalos 'played by 'Jason Axelrod' *Armor: Spec Ops *Colors: Steel primary and secondary. *Weapons: Plasma Rifle, Energy Sword. *Armor Ability: ACTIVE CAMO. *'Thel 'played by DarkHunterKreka *Armor: Ultra. *Colors: White primary, Maroon secondary. *Weapons: Plasma Rifle, Needler, Energy Sword. *Armor Ability: EVADE. *'Scarecrow 'played by Pyrami *Armor: Helmet-Scout, Right Shoulder-GUNGNIR, Left Shoulder-Operator, Chest-Tactical/Patrol. *Colors: Gold primary, White secondary. *Weapons: Assault Rifle, Magnum, Shotgun. *Armor Ability: None. *'Perseus 'played by Sgt Rorschach *Armor: Helmet-CQB UA/HUL, Right Shoulder-MJOLNIR Mark V, Left Shoulder-Operator, Chest-UA/Counterassault. *Colors: Gold primary, Steel secondary. *Weapons: Assault Rifle, Magnum. *Armor Ability: None. *'Stephen 'played by Kyler45 *Armor: Helmet-ODST CBRN/HUL, Right & Left Shoulder-ODST, Chest-HP/HALO. *Colors: White primary, Orange secondary. *Weapons: Assault Rifle, DMR, Magnum, Needler. *Armor Ability: None. *'Nathan 'played by Whog Ivesacrap *Armor: Helmet-ODST, Right and Left Shoulder-ODST, Chest-UA/ODST. *Colors: Tan primary, Green secondary. *Weapons: Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Magnum. *Armor Ability: None. *'Spectre 'played by Grif 247 *Armor: Helmet-ODST CBRN/HUL, Right Shoulder-ODST, Left Shoulder-Recon, Chest-Assault/Commando. *Colors: Steel primary, Red secondary. *Weapons: DRM, Assault Rifle, Plasma Launcher, Plasma Repeater. *Armor Ability: None. *'Ryan played by TricksterPDH5- The most important character in RoTS *Armor: Helmet-CQC, Right Shoulder-UA/Muti-Threat, Left Shoulder-JFO, Chest-HP/HALO. *Colors: Teal primary, Orange secondary. *Weapons: Assault Rifle, DMR, Shotgun, Grenade Launcher. *Armor Ability: None. *'Blake '''played by Ben Dover *Armor: Helmet-EOD, Right & Left Shoulder-ODST, Chest-UA/ODST. *Colors: Orange primary & secondary. *Weapons: None. *Armor Ability: None. *'Luke''' played by Mythic VII (coming in Part 6) was here! *Armor: TBA. *Colors: TBA. *Weapons: TBA. *Armor Ability: TBA. *'''Fido '''played by Fido *Armor: Minor. *Colors: Purple primary and secondary. *Weapons: Plasma Rifle, Needler, Needler Rifle. *Armor Ability: EVADE. Films *[Part 1] *[Part 2] *[Part 3A] *[Part 3B] *[Part 4] *[Part 5] External Links *Official Playlist Category:Machinima Category:Films Category:Web Series